thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paisley Noble
Please do not steal/use this tribute without the permission of InfectedVisions. Backstory NAME: '''Paisley Noble '''AGE: '''17 '''DISTRICT: '''8 '''GENDER: '''Female '''HEIGHT: '''5’8 '''APPEARANCE: '''Said to be quite enchanting, Paisley boasts of a fresh appearance, in which her blues and light complexion are extremely appealing. Her caramel hair also shapes her “fox-like” face, sitting on the bust of her relatively average height. '''PERSONALITY: '''Not just your ordinary girl, Paisley is a girl of many layers, from her life in the streets as a thief to the girl who just wants to be normal. On the frontier she displays, she is a sly girl who uses her charm to get what she wants, or when they fails, use her skills in manipulation to get it anyway. However, this is not the girl she truly is. Deep down, Paisley is a girl with a fiery temper and caring nature, who often over-nurtures the people closest to her. Particularly her brothers, she always makes sure the things that are stolen, some portion goes to her family. While sometimes she struggles to live these two lives, she has the clear-head to realise that sometimes you have to be fake, in order to survive. '''FAMILY: '''Jeremiah (Father), Bobbin and Burton (Twin Brothers) '''TOKEN: '''A picture of her brothers in a small silver locket. '''WEAPONS: '''Hatchet, Sword '''STRENGTHS: Charming, Smart, Manipulative, Protective, Survival, Agile '''WEAKNESSES: '''Strength, Mistrusting, Hot-Headed '''FEARS: '''None. '''BACKSTORY: '''Brought up in an extremely loving household, Paisley was a little angel in her youth. However, her mothers death whilst in labour with her twin brothers put the family into a strain, causing abject poverty on the family. In trying to assist her father Jeremiah, who basically was never home and always working to secure finances for his family, she would sell old family heirlooms at the market. After a time, she ran out of things to sell, and started to panic about the immediate future. It was at this time she would meet Mr Blue, a suave man who knew the ways of trade, that would help her in their financial struggle. As a mentor, Mr Blue trained Paisley to be an expert thief, stealing things from factories and families alike, and selling them to support her family. He taught her everything, the looks, the secrets, the ways of thievery….. until one day he was gone, and a single note left for Paisley said, “You’re ready”. Since then Paisley has continued to be a thief, evading law enforcement and supporting her family in every way she can. Whilst sometimes she wishes for a different life, she knows that this isn’t about wants or needs, it’s about life and death. '''ALLIANCES: '''Paisley would ally with nobody, knowing the only person she can truly trust is herself. '''REAPING REACTION: '''Panicking Internally, with an increased heart rate, but puts on a brave face and pretends to act confident, even though she is really terrified. '''INTERVIEW ANGLE: '''Pull the sexy, alluring card, attracting the men of the Capitol, and inspiring the women. However, be more serious in more confronting questions, but ring it back in with a flirtatious gesture or joke. '''TRAINING STRATEGY: '''Don’t reveal you tricks as a thief, but try out a couple of weapons, focusing more on swords, as they are the most well-rounded weapon. While you know how to survive in starvation, learn to make fires and camouflage, paying special attention to the survival skills that will carry you through the Games. '''PRIVATE TRAINING: '''Show the Gamemakers your agility by running over the Gauntlets, as well as some impressive skills of survival, finishing with a few spars of the sword at the dummies, allowing them to see a range of your skills. On the way out, give them a wink. '''BLOODBATH STRATEGY: '''Due to your nimble agility and life escaping authorities, run into the Cornucopia and get the closest backpack you can get your hands on. If there’s time, get a sword and run, if not, bolt out of there and hope you have a knife in your backpack. '''GAMES STRATEGY: '''A lot of supplies will either come from Capitol suitors, or from other tributes. Throughout the Games, stalk weaker tributes and steal their items, just like you have done before. Stay hidden, and when it comes to it, steal from the Careers in order to outlive the rest. Trivia Category:District 8 Category:Females